Portable asphalt milling attachments historically comprise two principal features. They have a way to control the depth that the milling attachment device cuts. They also have a way to facilitate the changing of bits mounted to a cutting wheel of the milling attachment device. However, such devices are quite heavy and can prove very difficult to steer and keep on line, particularly when the host vehicle is small or has difficulty moving very heavy objects.